lumblrfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitsu Yoshida
Main= | background = #0b1315 | font = century gothic | color1 = #557850 | fontcolor1 = #728aae | color2 = #728aae | fontcolor2 = #557850 | bodyfontcolor = #dddddb | image = MitsuCurrentVerse1.jpg | width = 350px | age = 17 | gender = Female | education = 11th Grade | birthday = 3rd of March, 1999 | address = Graceland | occupation = Target | relationships = Single | housemates = Mum, Dad, Sister | personality = Mitsu is very quietly critical of any situation that she is put into. She is extremely shy and quite introverted by nature, but she has learnt to change because of society's idea of what is good. She has difficulties saying 'no' to people and this has caused some issues in the past. Despite English not being her first language, Mitsu is very articulate and also very smart. She really likes technology and computers but she rarely uses social media to post stuff about herself. She hates people sugar-coating stuff and she is generally quite negative but she can be positive when she knows she needs to, especially if everyone else is being negative. Despite being shy at first, she has a very dry, sarcastic, witty, dark sense of humour which she often puts into writing. She often makes jokes about death which can put off some people. If someone didn't really know her, they would say that Mitsu is just a very cynical and insincere person, however she is actually extremely caring and people who say this are often the people who don't look at her properly and therefore don't see her more caring side. She often volunteers to help around the school or her house and will pretty much always do things that her friends request. The main reason that people don't see this side of her is because she isn't very upfront about it and doesn't mind not being recognized for it. | appearance = *Hair Colour: Black/Dark Brown *Eye Colour: Brown *Height: 5'5" (169 cm) Mitsu generally tries to avoid looking in the mirror too much, because she always sees some random new flaw. Generally, she's self conscious because she doesn't have a very naturally smiling face, but she never looks in the mirror and thinks she looks either horrible or perfect. When she's older, she wants to dye her hair one or two shades lighter. She dresses mostly in a sort of minimalist way; lots of black, denim, gray and white. At times she'll border on styles of bohemian and goth. She can't generally find one defining style for how she dresses, but she generally doesn't wear bright colours. | family = *Mom Mitsu's mom is a librarian at Barfield Library. She tries to encourage Mitsu to read more but she finds other things more interesting, mostly (having said that, she doesn't dislike reading once she starts). Her mom has quite strict rulings on her in certain fields but not at all in others and this confuses other people. Sometimes she's really angry at her mother, but generally she is on calm ground with her and loves her. *Dad: Mitsu doesn't see her father a great deal of the time, but she respects him and he rarely gets angry at her, likewise, she rarely is angry at him. She gets more of her drawing and stuff as influences from him. *Sister: Mitsu's sister is a two years older than her. They don't have all that much to do with each other, especially lately, but they have very good mutual respect and they are like best friends sometimes when they're together - although sometimes they fight. | friends = *Miki Sato: Miki and Mitsu are like sisters. They are so close even though they are opposites in some senses. Mitsu doesn't often know what she'd do without Miki. *Sabrina Jung: Sabrina and Mitsu are in the same class. Sabrina's strong personality has sometimes led to her standing up for Mitsu when she had difficulty saying no to annoying people. Although Sabrina sometimes hangs out with other people, leaving Mitsu alone, she is very grateful to Sabrina for what she has done. They also sometimes study together. *Selina Bailey: Selina has a really unique sense of humour that Mitsu, over time, has really grown to appreciate. They are actually pretty close and they bond a lot over both having internet addictions. *Soomin Gong:Mitsu and Soomin get along well because they both understand each other mostly, even if they often just sit in silence because they're both relatively quiet. *Violet Yao:Mitsu often hangs out with Violet and Sabrina at the same time. She spends most time with Violet as a study-buddy and they sometimes stay in the library together, especially to do homework together. *Kimmy Lee: When Mitsu first met Kimmy, she thought she was really nice. After that, she became really annoying and always followed Mitsu around but now Kimmy is more mature and the two have a good friendship. *Lavender Smith: Lavender would be one of Mitsu's favourites out of her friendship group if she had to choose favourites. They are both really awkward but they share a similar dark sense of humour. *Hailey Stokes *Tasha Park *Luna Angeles | history = Mitsu was born in Japan in 1999. Mitsu's parents were largely unemployed for most of her childhood, so her and her sister (two years older than her) got a fair bit of attention growing up, although this never really made either of them attention-seeking. She had one close friend in Japan called Miki, but Miki moved away to America when the two of them were seven and she was too shy to make new friends, so she was a loner for quite a while. Mitsu's parents had been teaching her English a little bit while they were in Japan (they both spoke English) and she learned quite quickly, so, when she moved to America when she was eleven she understood most of what was happening. She was reunited with Miki and they became very close again. Mitsu's only elementary school friend in high school was Miki, but they made a fair few other friends (mostly owed to the fact that they were placed in classes with outgoing individuals) and now they have quite a big friendship group, all of whom Mitsu values very greatly, as she has been in a situation without any friends before. As a teenager, Mitsu is constantly conscious of the stereotypes that surround her and they generally really offend her. She loathes the fact that she is judged solely for her age and not for her potential or her intelligence or personality. When she grows up, Mitsu ideally wants to be some kind of designer; she is quite a good drawer, especially when it comes to drawing pattern. She is also very good with technology and she often posts edits on websites such as Tumblr. | trivia = *She hates surveys which involve giving her honest opinion, especially when they're made by teachers, because she knows no one wants to hear her honest opinion. *Her MBTI personality is ISFJ. *She really hates Netflix even though she loves television. | note = totally not a little based on me okay so selina used to be a character based on this b*tch from primary school, but now she's meant to be a more interesting character who is like way more of an actual friend than old Selina. I know I haven't created her or anything so it's not necessary to say but SORRY LILY IF YOU'RE READING THIS. | fc = Mina Myoui | user = Pepper24Dalek}} |-| 2023 Verse = |-| B.B.S. Verse = Category:Characters Category:Barfield residents Category:Pepper24Dalek's characters Category:Teenagers Category:Females